


The power of touch

by PlaidCladHobbit



Series: 365 Days of Writing Prompts [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Ruby Rose/Weapons, the real otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidCladHobbit/pseuds/PlaidCladHobbit
Summary: Ruby is a very tactile person.Prompt: Textures are everywhere: The rough edges of a stone wall. The smooth innocence of a baby’s cheek. The sense of touch brings back memories for us. What texture is particularly evocative to you?
Series: 365 Days of Writing Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561201
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The power of touch

Ruby is a very tactile person. Always has been. She loves hugs, the snap of a crisp hi-five, hanging off someone’s arm when the excitement becomes too much to bear alone. 

Placing a hand on a stranger's back as she squeezes through a crowded street. Braiding ribbons through her uncle’s hair as he beats Yang at video games. Yang would never let Ruby or really anyone touch her hair so she makes do.

She’ll run her fingers along a fence as she walks, feel the ridges and bumps in the wood travel up her arm and settle in her shoulder. Or play with someone’s hand while they watch TV. Trace the lines of a palm. Follow the motion of bones under skin as their fingers move. It’s fascinating.

She loves the rush that comes from Weiss not immediately shoving out of her sneak attacks. Even Yang putting her in a headlock, as big siblings tend to do. 

The soft weight of Zwei jumping on her chest in the morning is comforting. His little doggy kisses when she doesn’t respond fast enough always draw out a giggle. Every time. Or helping her dad tend to his garden. The dirt squishing in her hands, getting caked under fingernails and staining knuckles.

Ruby loves touch. The reminder that she’s real, that everything else is too. That even though it might not be permanent, in that moment it exists, and that should be acknowledged. 

The best, her absolute favourite feeling in the world is when gristle and bone separates around Crimson Rose, her scythe (it’s also a gun), as it cleaves a Grimm in half. The resulting gust of air as the creatures explode into nothing is a close second.

She crafted her scythe with her own two hands, it’s an extension of them and she can feel everything it does. Every strike that hits is a reminder of what she’s worked her whole life to achieve. Who she’s trying to protect. The ones that don’t just tell her that she can be better. Everyone’s improving, Grimm included. So, she should too.

Vibrations from caving in a Beowolf’s skull speak of a nearby family who will be able to sleep through the night. Slicing cleanly through a Nevermore’s vast black wing will forever remind her of the friends she couldn’t save. The crunch of the sharpened handle piercing a Death Stalkers exoskeleton alerts her of the friends she still can.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
